


Поцелуй

by fandom_Netflix_Originals



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Netflix_Originals/pseuds/fandom_Netflix_Originals





	Поцелуй

В туалет Макс не зашла, а натурально вбежала, словно за ней гналась целая стая демопсов. Сердце билось в груди как бешеное, и Макс сначала прижалась спиной к захлопнувшейся двери, пытаясь прийти в себя.

Она дрожала, как лихорадке, но ведь Макс не болела. О нет. Только если можно было назвать гребаные чувства — неловкие, жаркие, неправильные — болезнью, то тогда она точно была обречена. 

В криво выкрашенных бордовых кабинках все двери были распахнуты. Макс огляделась, радуясь, что оказалась в туалете одна. Вода гулко капала из крана, за дверью ходили люди, слышались приглушенные голоса и обрывки разговоров, а через стены пробивался шум киноленты из зала. Макс на нетвердых ногах подошла к умывальникам и выкрутила вентиль, тут же подставив липкие от сладкого попкорна ладони под холодный поток.

Из отражения на нее смотрел странный двойник: это словно была не Макс. Не ее приоткрытые дрожащие губы и влажные тревожные глаза. Не ее нахмуренные брови, рваный румянец на щеках. Не ее растерянность. Макс плеснула воды себе в лицо, чтобы успокоиться, но черта с два это помогло.

Оди сейчас сидела там, в темноте зала, рядом с Майком, и ни о чем не догадывалась. Они с Макс весело переглядывались весь сеанс, и Макс больше не смогла выдержать. Когда же дружба перетекла во влюбленность? Как это случилось? Какого черта? Макс и сама не поняла.

Но теперь каждый жест Оди, каждое ее слово, каждое действие — легкое объятие, похлопывание по плечу или то, как она привычно брала Макс за руку, переплетя с ней пальцы — оно имело новый смысл для нее.

Макс мучилась, потому что выскрести из себя эти чувства казалось нереальным. 

Они топили ее, заполняя любовью и злобой, потому что Макс боролась до конца. И бесконечно думала о Лукасе, о предательстве и о том, что друзья не должны лгать друг другу. Думала о побеге в Калифорнию к Билли, как последняя трусиха — до окончания школы оставалось всего лишь полгода, может, как раз это ее спасет.

По ту сторону зеркала точно была не она, и Макс с отвращением посмотрела на себя снова.

Дверь сбоку скрипнула. Макс закопошилась: выключила воду и утерла еще влажное лицо дрожащей ладонью. Собираясь тут же выйти, она почти обернулась и застыла в ужасе: Оди прикрыла дверь за собой, остановившись на пороге. 

Макс чуть не застонала в голос от отчаяния. Снова отвернулась к зеркалу — и стало лишь хуже, потому что теперь она смотрела на них двоих сразу.

Невыносимо.

— Что с тобой? — спросила Оди, подходя ближе, и Макс захотелось вскинуть руку, прося ее остановиться.

Что она вообще тут делала? Зачем пошла за ней?

— Черт, — промямлила Макс, остервенело рассматривая раковину, начищенную до яркого блеска и стараясь унять пульс, который оглушающе громко бился в ушах.

— Ты выглядишь странно. Что-то случилось? 

Случилось. И еще как. Макс взяла себя в руки и задрала голову, упрямо всматриваясь в отражение: Оди стояла рядом, с какой-то странной понимающей улыбкой на губах заправила выбившуюся кудрявую прядь за ухо, продолжая внимательно следить за Макс.

Иногда казалось, что она понимает. Иногда Оди, склонив голову, наблюдала за Макс с непонятным выражением в глазах, тягучим, мягким, теплым, как солнечный лучик, легший на кожу. Когда они зависали в школьной библиотеке над очередным проектом, Оди могла прижаться к ней так близко, что чувствовалось тепло ее тела, и Макс сходила с ума.

— Да, случилось, — тяжело ответила Макс, не прекращая смотреть в чертово заляпанное следами капель зеркало, которое показывало ужасно идеальную картинку: они были вместе.

Жаром окатило лицо, Макс покраснела еще сильнее, и веснушки в момент потемнели на коже. Она зажмурилась как перед броском в воду и развернулась к Оди лицом.

Сегодня она все разрушит.

Не давая себе ни секунды, чтобы передумать, Макс потянулась к Оди навстречу, коснулась ласково талии, сжала в пальцах ткань ее свитера и поцеловала. Тысячи раз она представляла, как делает это.

Очень несмело, мазнув губами по губам Оди и распахнув глаза, запоминая каждую деталь.

Все внутри сломалось, оставляя после себя пустоту — страшную, в которой постепенно нарастал ужас.   
Ожидая, пока Оди оттолкнет ее от себя, Макс наслаждалась близостью — вкусом колы, сладостью карамели и горячего желанного дыхания на своей коже. Ее трепетом, ее темным взглядом — зрачки Оди расширились, она дернулась, делая вдох, и Макс про себя молилась, чтобы время остановилось, замерло и дало ей шанс растянуть счастье.

Когда Оди положила ладонь ей на плечо, сжимая в ответ, и разомкнула губы шире, позволяя целовать себя глубже и напористее, земля словно ушла из-под ног. Макс резко толкнулась вперед, не веря самой себе, и скользнула языком по нежной гладкой и влажной коже.

Все походило на сон, самый лучший на свете сон. Оди погладила ее по щеке, судорожно дыша и всматриваясь в лицо Макс.

— Вот что случилось, — прошептала Макс, еле оторвавшись от ее губ. — Вот же черт.

— Да, — выдохнула Оди. Ее ресницы подрагивали, она облизнулась, и тут же горячая волна прокатилась от груди до низа живота, заставив Макс опять вздрогнуть.

За дверью послышались приближающиеся шаги, и Макс отшатнулась, отпуская Оди: та отошла к раковинам и привалилась бедром к столешнице. В туалет с хохотом и разговорами вошли несколько девчонок, Макс поежилась от резкого шума. Оди тяжело смотрела на нее: ее грудь высоко вздымалась и опускалась, выдавая напряженное дыхание. Она улыбнулась, и Макс обессилено привалилась к стене, жадно и счастливо рассматривая ее алые губы, которых еще мгновением назад касалась собственным языком.


End file.
